


now you got me falling at your feet

by MABlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-leaders with Benefits, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 01, sometime post 1x09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABlake/pseuds/MABlake
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been sleeping together for months now. It's comfortable and easy, but they both want more.The spring just brings them the perfect excuse to get together.Canon divergence post 1x09.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	now you got me falling at your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic of the year. It's going to be a series, probably small one-shots, because I've been missing s1!bellarke A LOT, so. Let's pretend this happens sometime after 1x09, and they have contact with the ark, so Clarke knows that her mother is alive.
> 
> I'm so sorry because I feel like this is a mess. I didn't give this to my beta reader because I have bigger projects and I don't want to overwhelm anyone with a lot of work. Every mistake is mine.
> 
> Title from "small doses". I made a video for bellarke with this song and this idea came to my mind, so. Here's this mess. I hope you enjoy!

Spring makes everything brighter, full of colors, and after the winter they just went through, she thinks they deserve everything good the earth can give them. The kids are all over the place, laughing, running and playing with each other, and it brings a smile to her face from where she stands, just outside of the dropship.

Making a truce with the grounders was hard, but so was everything else they’ve faced since they landed on the ground, and she thinks that maybe everything that lead them here has been worth it just because they can be happy now. Maybe not everyone can relax the way she wants them to, but she’s happy to see the little kids having fun.

Unfortunately, Finn thinks spring it’s the best time to try again.

“Hey, Clarke,” he tells her, smiling that charming grin of his, as if they can pretend that they are other people, that they have nothing but good memories in the past and this is his chance to make a move.

It’s not the first time he’s tried, and it seems like he can’t take a damn hint. Clarke is getting frustrated, because he’s not interrupting her work (not this time, anyway) but the happiness she was feeling just before he appeared at her side is already fading into irritation.

“What do you want, Finn?”

“I know you’ve been busy lately, but I was wondering if we could... you know, get a drink or eat together... Something.”

She rolls her eyes, because all she’s done lately is avoid him and tell him she’s busy. Of course he takes the chance when he sees her enjoying herself.

“Not in the mood.”

“If not now, then when?” he asks, and he doesn’t sound as irritated as she feels, but he’s definitely getting desperate. “C’mon, Clarke, you know... you know what we had was special, why should we waste it away if...” When she turns to leave, he takes her arm, keeping her in place. “Look, if we could just talk like adults—”

She sees red at his words. Is he calling her _childish_? He’s the one who almost got her killed that day at the bridge when they were trying to negotiate for peace. Maybe they wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Bellamy, and Finn doesn‘t even think about that day unless he’s trying to get her on his side, putting her against Bellamy, saying he was reckless when Clarke knows him better than Finn ever could. Finn mostly cared about himself while Bellamy put everyone else’s safety above his own after those first days pretending to be someone else.

She’s the one who grew up ten years in ten days, who helped with the treaty, who the kids look up to, the one who leads by Bellamy’s side. Everyone had to grow up faster than they should, but it looks like Finn still believes he’s the center of the entire universe.

He’s the one who lied, the one who made her part of a game she wouldn’t have been willing to play if she’d known about Raven, and he still thinks they can go back and try something that didn’t work the first time.

She's about to make something she'll regret later (maybe not _that_ much) like punch his face or knock him in the balls when Bellamy arrives at her side and says, “Princess, I heard we are out of herbs. Do you want to make a trip to collect more?”

She frowns, thankful for the distraction and the way Finn’s touch leaves her. They are not out of herbs, of course, but they can always use more seaweed and if he wants to get out of camp on a day like this, she can’t really blame him. Finn looks annoyed at his presence, but she honestly couldn’t care less about his opinion about her co-leader. She’s relieved, and the tension in her body leaves her completely, an automatic reaction to his presence. “Today?”

“Yeah, if you’re free.”

“I can go with her,” Finn offers, and she seriously has never had an urge to strangle someone as much as she does in that moment.

“I have to bring something for Raven from one of the bunkers,” Bellamy tells Finn, and it looks like he’s irritated with him too, but he’s always scowling whenever Finn is involved, so she lets it go. “Lincoln returns in a week with Anya,” he reminds her, and his eyes are softer when he looks at her. “If we don't go today, we won't have time later. I know you don’t want to be trapped here that long.”

Clarke smiles at him and Finn huffs, irritated. She ignores him.

“You’re right.”

“I can go with you, guys,” Finn says, and she arches an eyebrow at him. “To help.” He gets closer, takes her arm once more, but she doesn’t let him. His arm falls at his side. “I don’t like that you’re going alone with him.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “There’s no one I trust more than Bellamy to keep me safe.”

She sees the surprise in Bellamy’s face before he smiles at her. Finn doesn’t say anything after that and when it's clear he has left, her co-leader teases, “I know you don’t really need herbs but we can always get more. And I was afraid you were going to hit him, or something.”

She snorts. “I would’ve, if you hadn’t interrupted.” She watches him from the corner of her eye. “Did Raven really want something from the bunker?”

Bellamy shakes his head and she laughs. He ducks his head to hide a smile. “I want to keep giving you lessons with a gun, though. Just in case.”

“Are you sure that's the best thing to do? Maybe once I learn how to shoot, I'll get tired of you and take control of the camp.”

He laughs. “You wouldn't.” He knocks her shoulder with his. “C'mon, princess.”

She rolls her eyes, but a smile is tugging at her lips. “Yeah, okay.”

Then, she looks around her, making sure no one is paying attention to them before she tugs at his hand and pushes him inside the dropship. She’s glad the day is so beautiful and no one’s sick today, the med bay completely empty. He laughs, surprised, but his laugh transforms into a sigh when she presses her lips against his, her hands exploring the skin of his stomach when she tugs his shirt up, his hands gentle on her jaw, guiding her head to kiss her deeply.

They’ve been sharing a tent (and then a cabin) since the winter started, sleeping together even before that, and Clarke has never felt as safe as she does when he touches her like this, kissing her softly, or just in their bed, holding her close, even with their clothes on. She’s glad he can take his armor off when they’re together, doing nothing, talking, or telling their secrets in the dark of night.

She fell in love with him along the way, slowly and without noticing, and if this agreement is all she can have, she’ll take it. If she can make him smile, or make the world on his back less heavy, she’ll do it, no matter how much her heart hurts every time he leaves the room.

There’s no rush, the rhythm of their hands on each other familiar after all the months of sneaking around. He knows how to touch her to make her tremble, or just enough to leave her wishing for more, and she knows exactly what makes him kneel at her feet.

But that’s not what this is about. She just wants to kiss him, and they do just that until Bellamy starts dropping kisses along her jawline; when he reaches her ear, making her shiver, he whispers, “I'll be waiting for you at the gates. We just have to wait for Miller and Monty to return.”

She watches him go, breathless and tries to convince herself that what they have right now is enough when his body disappears outside. And it may be, because they are partners, friends and lovers, and there’s no one she trusts more than him. But there’s a sense of longing that makes harder for her to breathe, because it turns out that, when Bellamy is involved, she just wants more and more.

* * *

“He’s looking at you.”

Clarke scowls when she feels the heat rushing to her cheeks. She doesn’t have to ask who, the mechanic has spent weeks teasing her without mercy after catching Bellamy giving her a goodbye kiss at the door of their cabin and she’s been trying to convince her that they should be together as a couple, too. “So?”

Raven rolls her eyes in front of her. “I don’t understand what’s the problem. You like him, he likes you, you both are already living and sleeping together. Why are you making a big deal out of this?”

“Because we’re leaders. We have people depending on us, in our ability to work together.”

Raven raises an eyebrow, clearly expecting for another explanation. When Clarke doesn’t offer one, she sighs. “Is that it? Because that’s the reason why you shouldn’t have started sleeping together in the first place.” She nudges her knee with hers. “C’mon, Clarke, what’s holding you back? If there’s someone who can have a relationship with him and make it work, it’s you.” There’s a teasing spark in her eyes when she says, “It’s not like you’re in love with him or something.”

When the blonde doesn’t meet her eyes, her expression melts into concern. “Oh my god, you _are_ in love with him.”

She shrugs. Raven gets up from her seat and puts her arms around the blonde, awkwardly trying to offer comfort. They don’t say anything else, but Clarke can still feel Bellamy’s eyes on her.


End file.
